


Darkest Clear

by rummyjoe



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-26
Updated: 2001-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rummyjoe/pseuds/rummyjoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just call my name, and I'll hear you scream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkest Clear

**Author's Note:**

> The title and summary are taken from Metallica's 'Master of Puppets'.
> 
> "I am the god of fuck" is from Marilyn Manson's 'Everlasting Cocksucker'.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I'm not making money on this endeavor. No infringement intended.  
> 

The screams are the best part.

Sometimes they start right away - most of the women  
do, but sometimes they surprise you. The occasional  
lass will look at you with a stoney expression and just  
wait for the end. Those are my favorites. It takes  
cunning to crack 'em.

A sledge works as well.

Everyone seems to want to concentrate on grand  
displays these days, mass executions using infernal  
machines. They've forgotten that true art is inspired.  
A dull knife, some pliers, a colorful imagination.

Nothing brings out the screaming like a little ingenuity.

Small whimpers began escaping her not long ago, when  
I entered her for the third time. I reached my pleasure  
when they became soft cries for mercy to her god.

I am the god of fuck.

A bar of iron is placed into my outstretched hand. I trace  
its red tip along my lover's breast and feel the corner of my  
mouth twitch upward at her hiss of pain. The lovely under me  
sees this and begins struggling. Her eyes become big as  
saucers.

Soon her glorious screams are filling the thick air.  
They're beautiful. Discordant melodies on the wind.

A fine set of lungs she has. Pretty, and so pink. I push the  
tip of my finger into one, and it springs back with a squish.

Her blood is starting to flow more freely. Coupled with  
the sweet scent of her seared intestines, it makes the hunger  
almost too much to bear.

Soon.

Soon.

I need to hear the music a small while longer.


End file.
